The Complications of Being a Hero
by shipssetsailhere
Summary: While Izuku and the others are recovering from the attack on USJ, feelings, misunderstanding, and other problems will arise in a constant search for the best way to be a hero and live a normal life. Izuku/Tsuyu, Izuku and Tsuyu, Izuku X Tsuyu Pairing
1. Chapter 1:The Start

Tsuyu sat outside the nurse's office waiting for permission to enter from Recovery Girl. She was worried for Midoriya, after the attack he was the most injured from all the students. He was being the hero that he always is, but she didn't get to thank him for saving her. She supposed she could have just done it when school was back, something made her decide against it. Recovery Girl came out and pointed into the room without a word.

"I figured that someone else would be here besides Izuku." She spun to face Recovery Girl. She remained silent and made her way to the her desk. She sat and waved the frog girl off as if she had better things to do. Tsuyu swiveled on her heel as she crouched back down to be comfortable. She took a few steps forward to the curtain that Deku was behind. She moved around it and sat down on the side of the bed where the green hair and short boy was staring out of the window. The bed squeaked as she sat getting his attention.

"T-T-suyu?" Izuku eyes grew wide and wrinkled his nose in surprise.

"Yes, you got my name right, I apologize if I'm intruding but, I wanted to thank you." She said matter of factly.

"Oh, No need to thank me, you- you saved me too. So, no need. If you weren't there I would have probably lost. I wouldn't have been able to protect anyone without the motivation. You had an awesome quirk that helped me a lot and you did great. Saved me and Mineta. We would have been dea- not in good shape if it was for you." Midoriya eyes welled as he ranted.

Fighting all the compliments and the feelings she had associated with them. "You really like to rant, huh, Ribbit?" His face began to turn a bright red.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Curling himself into a ball as he best he could given his condition.

"Don't be. It is cute." He turned a darker red and turned away from her. Tsuyu slimpy tilted her head to the left to look at him.

"Y-y-you think I'm C-c-cute?" He looked as if he wanted to sink into the floor.

"Ribbit, while that's not exactly what I said, I said that I thought the ranting was cute." Tsuyu shifted on the bed not knowing why she was uncomfortable. "Although, you are cute."

Izuku rubbed his cast against his upper leg. "T-Thank you, I think you are cute." He turned to face her and smile. "You are firm but not harsh, you are cute, and intelligent and it shows. You are this awesome girl, that is strong and tough, And I'm sorry you were in danger because of my ineptitude." He wiggled uncomfortably as his breathing quickened. Her face had a blush rush over it. The usual deadpan delivery and indifference seemed to be broken at the moment.

"What?" She croaked. Trying to remain composed from the feelings rushing through her body.

"Uhh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He started moving his arms wildly. "I didn't mean to… to… well, I did mean to say what I said, but not for it to upset you." He turned seven shades of red as he talked.

"It is okay, Deku. Just wasn't expecting that. I think I need to start heading home before my parents freak out." She regained her composure. "The next two days are going to be school free and then its the weekend so really four days. If you want to hang out sometime let me know." He smiled.

"Definitely. Goodbye, Tsuyu."

"Goodbye, Deku." Tsuyu turned back on her heel and move to the door to the exit. Before she could step out recovery girl stopped her.

"May I take a minute of your time?" She had a stern look on her face. Asui responded with a simple nod. They both walked into the hallway. "What are your intentions with him?"

"He is a friend." Recovery girl raised an eyebrow.

"What I heard was more than a friend." She kept her cold stare trained on her victim of interrogation.

"As of right now, he is a friend. I haven't thought about anything past that." Tsuyu touched her hand to her chin in thought.

Recovery Girl sighed. "Listen, I'm not going to try to stop you two, however I need you to understand a few things, young lady. Alright." She crossed her arms.

"Yes ma'am." Her tongue twitched as it hung out the corner of her mouth.

"First, you are both heroes. In case of civilians or one of you, you pick civilians. Understood." Tsuyu nodded a single time to confirm. "Second, No fraternizing on campus. Obviously, Some PDA is fine but nothing overboard please. Save everyone the embarrassment."

"That will not be a problem." Tsuyu assured to an unconvinced Recovery Girl.

"For now," The nurse said sounding skeptical. "Third, don't let this keep either of you off your path to becoming heroes. You both are very capable and have a lot of potential."

"I would not let a friend keep the goal from me recovery girl." The girl croaked at the old woman.

"Wait until he isn't just a friend." The old woman nodded. "Fourth, Are you sure you can handle dealing with someone like Midoriya? He is reckless and will want to protect everyone he can. He will continue to get hurt even after he learns to control his quirk. It would hard on any one to love him and not worry." She started a rhythmic nod to her own statement. Tsuyu kept her usual calm and blank demeanor.

"I think that you have seen his recklessness as a hindrance and I must disagree with you. He is a calculated and intelligent individual, he understands the risk and the pain he will suffer and only acts if he must. He is a good leader off of the few interactions I have had with him, when he learns to control his quirk and gains confidence he will be one of the best." Tsuyu licks her lips and looks up to the ceiling in deep thought. "While, it would hard for anyone to deal with someone like Deku it has two parts. The first they would have to understand and care for him. The second is someone has to love him." Tsuyu concluded with looking back at Recovery Girl, who was shaking her head. She uncrossed her arms and threw them up above her head.

"Fine, it might not be love now, but wait I have a feeling." She crossed her arms. "If you are anything like what I'd assume, I'd like you to come by the office," She motioned to the door to Tsuyu's right, "and talk." Tsuyu looked at the door and back at the nurse

"Thank you, But why?" Tsuyu asked lacking understanding why.

"Just come by okay. Now, Get going home before we get a call." Recovery Girl waved her off. Tsuyu began walking to the train station to get to her home. Her mind wandered as she walked and wondered how she was supposed to feel about all of this. She said that some of the feelings that her and Midoriya felt must have been because of closeness to death. The cute comment didn't mean anything to them right? Just friends right. She realized that she hadn't asked Izuku what he thought that meant. She contemplated texting him and asking but decided they were most likely going to cross paths soon anyway and would ask then. She made it to the train station without incident. She could have walked home but she was instructed to get home quickly by the school. The most logical approach was train. She waited patiently for the train, The night was cool and she was feeling the chill in the air. It wasn't bad but her blood was cooler than normal people thanks to her quirk so she felt it more. She felt herself getting tired as the chill took over she got up and paced while she waited to stay awake.

She loved being out of enclosed spaces even if it was just an elevated train platform. The platform was almost clear except for a few commutters so there was plenty of space to pace. She stood up and cracked her back as she took her first few steps. The Train only took another 5 minutes after she started pacing. The train was a smooth ride and with the pacing to get her to wake up Tsuyu drifted off on the train.

 _She was standing at a kitchen counter in front of a stove cooking for a family as she had done many times before. She was older maybe ten maybe fifteen years older, she couldn't tell. She was disoriented, as if she wasn't sure what she was doing there. She saw a small child come in and she smiled at him._

" _Mom, what's for breakfast?" The scentence shot up her spine like a gunshot. She wasn't sure what to say she felt like there was no good answer and no understanding._

She jolted awake. Before she got a chance to respond to the dream the train stopped and let everyone off as she followed the crowd. She and her Nightmare/Dream faded into the dusk of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2:The Cafe

The next morning wasn't much better as her sleep was interrupted between her own concerns that plagued her from the events of the day before, the muttering of her family concerning the same issue for the night, and friends messaging her on several different platforms. She allowed herself moments of peace through a night of turmoil. She attempted to recall the events of last night. The final message she had received was from Ochako which simply read:

 **Would you like to meet up tomorrow? I'm worried after everything that happened and being stuck in the house is not helping.**

Tsuyu typed purposely, and deliberately to try to finish this final thought and drift off as she recalled.

 **Sure. We will decide on details tomorrow.**

Her phone buzzed, in an unusually quick response for any human, Tsuyu decided that along with Gravity manipulation the girl must have lightning texting capabilities as her second quirk.

 **You are the best! Thank you, Tsuyu! :))))))))))**

Tsuyu decided that it was probably best to not stick around the house too long as she was sure that her parents would lose their mind, then have her lose hers with the questioning. She grabbed her floppy white hat, white dress that cut off just above knee length, and a green cardigan. The days were very mild but too mild for her liking. She quickly said goodbye to her family and started texting her friend. Ochako quickly respond, after much of the discussion revolving around where they should meet and cost, they decided on a small cafe that Tsuyu knew.

Tsuyu began the walk to the train station with the pleasant conversation of Ochako with the texts, but those quickly subsided. She made her way to thee much more crowded than the night before platform. She patiently waited for her train, as her mind began to wander to the conversation between her and Deku, and Her and Recovery Girl. She focused on her conversation with the nurse who seemed convinced that she was falling for Midoriya. The conversation seemed fresh as she pondered the pints she made. She came to several conclusions if anything was to ever happen whether it was Deku or someone else.

First: Civilians would always come first regardless of Circumstances.

Second: Mild PDA was alright. Hand holding, hugs, the occasional quick kiss, kiss on the cheek, she was okay with.

Third: Nothing would stop her from her ultimate goal. Regardless of the goal or person.

Fourth: Dealing with people regardless of who it was would be as it always have been, The blunt and forthright nature everyone has come accustomed to with her.

She supposed that this is what Recovery Girl would want to know and understand. As, she concluded her thought the train came to halt in front of the platform and everyone broaded to their various destinations. She unluckily wasn't able to sit, but had prime view to the outside world from the door's window. The train began to move and the world shifted around them. Tsuyu quickly fell into a daydream of the world she was in.

" _Froppy, you need to be more careful. We don't know what that thing can do to you." Uravity yelled at her from meters above her._

" _Don't worry, I've got this." She shoots her elongated tongue as a method to take on the foe, but the villain grabs her tongue and pulls her forward. The villain's sharp teeth and foul breath flood her senses._

" _SM-" She sees a figure rise into the air. "ASH" And the villain becomes a nonexistent plup._

" _All Might?" She looks up blinded by the sun above the figure. The figures laughs wholeheartedly._

" _No, But we do have dinner with the old man thursday. Remember Dear?" The word ring in her head and she can't make sense of the world for a moment._

Someone taps her on her shoulder trying to get her to move from the door. The door is open and she is looking at another crowded platform and realizes she daydreamed through the trip. She walks off of the train and the platform to the street. The city smells and sounds assault her senses. She walks casually as her body falls into a rhythm with her surroundings. The city is modern and has the occasional repair construction going on. But there aren't many major projects. The cars and motorcycles on the road next to the pedestrians are clearly enjoying a smooth ride. Tsuyu also notes that sidewalk is pristine condition and lacks very little wear. As her walk continues she figures that the reason for the condition is the constant repair due to attacks for some reason for another and the minor damage they cause.

She arrives at her destination as the walls glow with a white with a double blue strips around the wall that highlight the interior nicely. The seats all match the aesthetic. The cushion are all a blue and the backs are white. The side to the cafe have booths pressed against the glass for people and the floor space has been dotted with tables meant for either two or four people. The countertop is blue while the counter itself matches the white of the walls. Tsuyu decides to take one of the unclaimed booths. She figured that the Ochako would be getting there soon and wouldn't mind if she got comfortable by basking in the sunlight that was bursting through the window warming Tsuyu up. The establishment is not very busy but does have a few seats that have been occupied. Within minutes the bubbly girl clad in a pink shirt and blue jeans almost floated into the shop.

"Tsuyu!" She called excitedly drawing some attention from the other cafe-goers.

"Hey, Ochako-chan." She said blandly but happily. She got up to go order and Ochako followed suit. Ochako order a sweet coffee of some kind a name Tsuyu didn't recognize. Tsuyu order her usual drink from the cafe, a sweetened chilled tea with flavored jelly pieces in it. After, receiving their drinks. They both returned to their seat and began sipping their drinks.

"How are you after everything?" Ochako said setting the cup back on the table in between the two girls and smiling.

"I'm fine, I was uninjured, and went to see Izuku and make sure he was okay." Tsuyu nodded as she raised the cup to her lips again.

"That's great! I heard he saved you and the little pervert." Ochako scowled.

"He did." Said blandly.

"He really is a hero." Ochako simply beamed at the thought of his actions. Tsuyu simply nodded. "What do you think of him?" Ochako blurted quickly.

"He is a good person, intelligent, gentle, determined, ambitious, and has potential." Tsuyu said tapping her finger to the corner of her mouth. Ochako nodded.

"Definitely and cute too." She let out a small giggle and sipped her drink. "I think he likes someone in the class but won't say anything."

"I would disagree, not to say he doesn't find any girls attractive, but I think he is too focused on being a hero. The relationship, social life, and hero life are hard enough individually. Then balancing them is extremely difficult, but he also has the added bonus of learning to control a quirk. I think his focus is elsewhere." Tsuyu said tapping the corner of her mouth more urgently, not sure why. Ochako smiled and nodded.

"You know, one thing that hurts your personality." Ochako continued nodding.

"Huh?" Tsuyu said through sipping on her tea, munching on a few of the jellies.

"You analyze things that are unanalyzable." Ochako said smiling.

"How so?" Tsuyu set her cup down on the table.

"Love, crushing, liking, friendship, any emotion really is irrational. It transcends reason and logic no matter how much you think you can't think it. It just happens, I think that is why they call them feelings." Ochako eyes burned with passion and conviction. Tsuyu nodded comprehending the statement by her bubbly partner. After a long silence Tsuyu finally broke the silence.

"I don't quite understand. Obviously, feelings have to be involved but why is that a flaw?" Tsuyu tilted her head.

"Let me ask you this. Who comes to mind when you I say future?" Ochako pointed her finger at Tsuyu.

"Me." Tsuyu croaked.

"Alright, bad question." Ochako shook her head trying to disperse her poor judgment in phrasing. "Have you ever had a dream of someone of something you didn't expect and are not explainable?" The girl crossed her arms in silent victory.

"I have." Tsuyu brought her finger to her chin and sipped her drink again.

"Can you tell me?" Ochako quickly sat forward elbows holding up her smiling face from the table. Tsuyu told her of the dream and the daydream of earlier. "I have an idea of why."

"Please, enlighten me." Tsuyu croaked as she looked quizzically at her friend behind her usual blank stare. Ochako sat back tapping her finger to her cheek.

"You have a crush and feelings you aren't ready to admit to yourself." Ochako said confidently.

"Hmm, I guess it plausible, But the dreams seem a little extreme for just that. Ribbit." Tsuyu let her nerves get to her.

"Yep. but who knows. Maybe, it is just how your brain is trying to tell you. I'm not sure." At that Tsuyu's phone buzzed. Her phone screen lit up and it said Midoriya across the notifications.

"One moment, Ochako-chan." She said as opening and typing the messages.

" **Hey, I was wondering if you could go to lunch with me today? I'm fully healed."** The messaged seemed sincere.

" **No, I'm with Ochako."** After thinking that was pretty harsh she responded again. " **How about dessert? I have to eat with my family but, I'll be free after than."**

" **Sounds great! Meet you at the Train stop to the city?"**

" **Sounds like a plan."** She nodded making a mental note.

"Sorry, Ochako- chan. I had to respond." Tsuyu smiled internally at her friend.

"No worries. We should get going. We could do this more often if you want." Ochako smiled. Tsuyu nodded. The two girls left the cafe, content with the day. They both faded into the crowd into their general direction of home.


	3. Chapter 3:The Explanation

Post dinner Tsuyu decided that the hat, dress, and cardigan combination wasn't sufficient given the temperature drop. She opted for keeping the Cardigan but replacing the dress with a White blouse and Black Jeans. She wasn't sure how much walking she was going to do so she went with a black and white set of converses that she didn't have a ton of opportunities to wear. She looked herself over deciding that she looked presentable. She said farewell to her parents and started her descent into the familiar train station, while many people were leaving the area, not many were entering. A clear indication that the jobs of the day were winding down. The few people left looking to enter the city were either for businesses that stayed open twenty-four seven or workers going to the late shift. The noise pollution quickly subsided as the platform cleared out. The train was still in the station luckily and meant she wouldn't have to wait long. She quickly boarded the train and was on her way to meet her friend. The trip was surprisingly calm given her last few expeditions by train had given her a few memorable moments.

The train pulled into the station and she identified the boy she had promised to meet. He wore jeans, his classic shoes, and a blue t-shirt that the neckline and sleeves matched the red in his shoes. The shirt was obviously a relic of a former self that was significantly smaller, the shirt tightly fit over the muscular exterior. Not the best fashion sense but it could be worse. He wrung his hands nervously, the concrete background of the station further highlighting the contrast of his personality and the urban environment. Tsuyu decided that she should probably lead the way.

"Hey, Midoriya-chan. Ribbit." She croaked almost unconsciously. Trying to identify the reason why she would now. He jumped seemingly several feet in the air.

"Asu- I mean Tsuyu you scared me. You know I understand the uh… honoring your friends… but if I'm going to call you T-T-Tsuyu, You should call me Midoriya or Deku." He smiled nervously raising his hand to rest on his neck.

"Alright." She tried to signal her approval but, it didn't seem to work.

"Don't worry, I get it. I understand." He smiled. She breathed a sigh of relief it was hard to convey smaller, less intense emotion given her quirk. Glad she found someone who could catch the subtle hints of her quirk. "So, where were you thinking for dessert?" Deku let his hand fall back to its original position. She placed his finger to her chin and pondered for a moment.

"Well, the closest thing to us is an ice cream parlor. Sound good to you?" She cocked her head to peer at him.

"Yeah, but I thought you liked Jelly more? You sure you don't want that?" He went back to having his hand rest on his neck. She couldn't help but think it was cute that he had thought of that.

"No, I had my fill earlier with Ochako, when we were hanging out." She skewed the truth a bit. She was always more than willing to eat her favorite treat but also didn't want to limit his options. They set off in the direction of the ice cream shop. They had light conversation as they walked which seemed to bring their both their nerves to ease and get into a more synced rhythm. She noticed that he had a very distinct smell and sound that made her at ease. The smell was soothing and was easier to focus on and shut out the city. They quickly arrived at the shop. The exterior had a sign lit with blue and reds saying Classic Ice Cream boldly. They walked in and the building had been obviously modelled after an American diner. The counter had small stools that were white with the counter and seat cushions being red. The floor was a black and white tile pattern. The tables all seated two people unless you pushed the tables together. There was only four other people in the shop. The sign just past the door said "Seat yourself and someone will be with you shortly." They obeyed the message and picked one table away from the windows but close to a wall so the cold of the outside wouldn't affect them. After sitting for a few minutes, a man approached the table.

"The names Cid, I run this place, what can I get you two?" He took the pen from behind his ear and tapped the pen to a notepad he seemingly made appear out of thin air. Cid had blonde hair placed back with a black headband. White shirt, not form fitting. He had rigid features that made him look rough. His arms had seen some other work considering the number of scars and a black apron covered the blue jeans he wore. Tsuyu was the first to speak.

"Can I have a three scoop sundae with Mint chocolate chip? No fruit, but extra Whipped cream." Tsuyu asked politely

"So Sundae, extra whip, Extra chocolate syrup? No fruit. You want pieces of mint candy on the top?" He asked with a salesmen's eyebrow raise.

"Yes, Thank you." Tsuyu turned to Deku to signal it was time to make his selection.

"Uh… Double scoop Mint chocolate waffle cone, please." He sputtered only slightly.

"Cool cool, Should only be a few minutes." Cid wandered off to the back to get the Ice cream. Deku turned his attention back to the girl across from him.

"I didn't realize you liked Mint Chocolate Chip." He smiled nervously his face beginning to turn a slight pink. Tsuyu simply replied with her usual montone.

"Never needed to know. And no one asked." She tapped her long fingers against the table. She was unsure how to direct the conversation. Before she could think of something Midoriya spoke up.

"So, I have a personal question, I've wanted to ask. I-I-If that's uh.. Okay." He seemed intent but not harsh.

"Sure." Tsuyu couldn't see the harm in answering something more personal although the timing was interesting, early in the evening. He was a strange and awkward person after all.

"How do you you view relationships?" He seemed genuine in the question and wanted to understand.

"Can you clarify what you mean?" Tsuyu began to formulate what she would respond with, as the boy thought the best way to phrase exactly what he wanted to know. Both had their hand pressed to their chin in deep thought. Midoriya was the one to break the silence. As he set his hands on the table.

"How do you believe a relationship between two people should act?" He said confidently. She shifted to look at him directly. She came up with the best analogy she could that would relate to Deku.

"My views are like that of a hero and a Sidekick." She said with no further explanation. Cid arrived with their ice cream and dropped it off at the table.

"Mind giving some more context." Izuku pressed for more information while taking a bite from his cone.

"Sure. I see it as two people forming a way that they connect together but one person obviously has more power. Whether that is physical, financial, or other power. It would be hard to find a relationship that the two individuals are equal. Just like heroes and sidekicks they are there and assist but, heroes are the ones who have the real power." Tsuyu grabs a bite of the sundae which is covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream, which even if she asked for extra, might be excessive. Deku takes a minute to think he seems to be trying to burn a hole in the table the way that he is in deep thought. The whole time taking small bites from the Ice Cream. The silence lingers for at least five minutes. Finally, Midoriya speaks.

"I must disagree." He politely smiles at her.

"Why's that?" She tilts her head with the spoon replacing her tongues normal position at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, You compared it to heroes and sidekicks and I see it more as hero partners. Partners are on equal footing for the most part and remain pretty much on the same level. They think on the same wavelength, they bring out something the other one doesn't have. Whether that is financial, skill, or other such abilities. Partners tackle problems together but not Sidekicks they provide support. Partners are fighting together and providing support." Deku takes another bite, taking his first piece of the waffle cone with him. Tsuyu and he have traded spots being locked in deep thought. Tsuyu comes to her conclusion much faster.

"I think yours is the best way of doing things rather than what I said." She took her long finger and pointed at him. "Although, I think some exist like how I said." She claimed her minor victory as she ate. Her hand slide back to her lap. Deku shifted seemingly uncomfortable from the discussion.

"Have you thought about dating?" He blurts out nervously. He swiftly covers his mouth with his free hand as if he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Honestly, not recently.' her hand instinctively began tapping the corner of her mouth as she thought. "It would be difficult given what we are going through." Her reference to the training and schooling that they both had been subjected to. "But, It wouldn't be impossible." She finally concluded, the corners of her mouth turning up in approval of her statement. He obviously had more questions but didn't seem to want to ask them at the moment. Their conversation turned to more everyday chit chat. After they finished, They went to pay. They both handed their money to Cid and he gladly took it as he began to make change, he took Tsuyu's money and gave it back to her.

"I don't need to eat for free." She said blankly. Cid laughed a little.

"You aren't. Where I come from the boyfriend pays for his lady." Before either of them could protest the claim. Cid had closed the drawer and Deku had turned Crimson. They decided to walk back to the Train Station and head home.

"So, I guess this is the end of the night?" Deku laughed seemingly sad.

"Yeah, but we can do it again soon." Tsuyu said optimistically. Smiling slightly.

"You free tomorrow?" He said eagerly smiling with a sudden passion in his eyes.

"Sure, I'm free at noon. Wanna meet at the mall?" She nodded while speaking.

"Sounds great." He smiled widely and proudly. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned and started to make his way to the other platform to get on the Train heading the opposite direction.

"Hey, Deku." He turned around to face her. She shot her tongue out and landed on his cheek. She quickly retreated her tongue to her mouth as the boy nearly fainted. "I'll see you soon." He simply nodded unable to speak becoming an incoherent mess. Then she realized the severity of the action she just committed. She cursed herself for acting when she had no motives to do so. She dwelled on it as she waited for the train. When the train arrived she had come no further to her answer. She sat in a seat on the night train and the vibrations created a perfect way to put anyone to a dream state.

 _There was yelling, But it wasn't her being yelled at, she had snapped at someone. He was trying to apologize for something. His figure was the same as earlier but the figure was blacked out._

" _I'm sorry, Tsu. I didn't mean for this to happen." He seemed panicked and was unsure._

" _It's alright." She said blandly._

" _I know what being a hero is to you and I just made it one hundred times harder, its my fault." He stuttered and cracked._

" _Hey, We are partners, Remember?" She felt compelled to say it. But not sure why._

" _Yeah, Forever." He smiled through his tears, face still black._

" _and Always." She felt tears stream down her face._

In reality, that was exactly what was happening, The vividness of the dream had left her with wet eyes. She wiped her eyes and began to exit the train. The narrative the story was trying to tell was obviously her in love, but what did that have to do with her as a hero. It wasn't making sense and getting pieces at different times didn't help, if they were even related. Of course, they were just dreams anyway. Her heart felt heavy as the she faded out under the obscured light of the street lamps.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall

The night passed quickly and morning was quickly approaching. Tsuyu's sleep was less than ideal. No position was comfortable, no temperature was right, and there was no way to for her to sleep. Worst was there was no discernable reason for her sleep deprivation. She readied herself for the day ahead of her, going through her normal morning routine shuffling through her home. She noted that she plenty of time still waking up early for her usual chores and looking after her siblings and family. She inevitably made it back to her room to decide on her wardrobe for the day. She opted for a pair of forrest green jeans, a light brown shirt, a black zip up hoodie with white trim, and her converses for the second day in a row. The irony that she was a frog and loved earthy tones was not lost on her. She tied the bow in her hair a little higher than usual so it sat closer to her head. She noted that she had significantly closed the gap of time to meet Deku. As had become the normal for the last days, she had seen the children off and left from the home as well. She made her way to the train station to get to the mall. The place was a bustling hub as usual. She ran into a few people and tried to avoid more unwanted contact. The train came to the hub quickly and the ride seemed shorter than usual. No time for another strange occurrence. She stepped off the train and looked for the green and black haired boy wonder. Lacking visual on her target she quickly decided to text him.

Hey, where are you? She was typing quickly just to keep schedule.

Trained is delayed, arriving in 5 or 10 minutes :) She loosened her grip and breathed a sigh of relief. Wait, she couldn't be worried about him standing her up. It had happened before because of her strange quirk, hard for people to relate to. It bothered her at first, but she quickly came accustomed to this besides the one who never missed her meetings. Why would she be affected by small action of him not coming. Everything okay?

Yeah, Sorry got lost in my thoughts, see you soon. She kept repeating the phrase in her mind and trying to locate an answer deep in her brain. She lacked the answer with logic. She buried the question and the waited for Midoriya. It didn't take him long to fumble out of a train car onto the platform. He tripped up to Tsuyu and smiled widely. He was in black track pants with a white stripe up the side, his usual shoes, and a green top.

"Sorry, I'm late. Train was just so late." He looked up and the color drain from his face. "Y-y-you look really… n-nice, Tsuyu. I really like the outfit and you look good. You moved you hair bow up to... " He trailed off and Tsuyu patiently waited for his compliments to subside, but they weren't stopping and he was steadily losing his voice. Tsuyu placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Midoriya, you are mumbling." She said bluntly while looking as him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." He bowed slightly while grabbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, also I like your shirt. It is a nice shade. Matches my " She croaks as she giggles, descentively froggy in nature. She ceases the emotion as she realized it brought out her more frog traits. Midoriya was smiling from ear to ear. Had it been anyone else who was standing in front of her she would have thought they were thinking of a way to tease or belittle her. But her mind remained blank looking at the boy smile and she couldn't identify the emotion that had captured her. She finally mustered a single thought. "What?" She said in her usual tone. Without hesitation he responded.

"I like your laugh." He kept smiling while talking. She stared at him responseless. Her entire brain and neural network ceased functioning. She lost her entire wit and intelligence in one phrase. For years she had hated her laugh because it showed people her more frog like side. One of the many benefits to masking her emotions was the keeping a cool head and hiding some more frog like traits. She mentally noted to keep the urge to laugh suppressed even if he liked it. "Ready?" Izuku motioned to the doors to the outside world. She nodded in acknowledgement of the statement. It took her a few minutes to rebuild the barriers she had kept intact for so long. Once she completed the process she initialized some general conversation for their walk through the city to the mall.

The mall wasn't that large but it contained a lot of stores for variety. The building itself was two stories. The inside was a pristine white with a few black lines of tile breaking into a pattern on the floor. Tsuyu and Deku made their way around the building window shopping at first. The mall lacked people, but that was normal for a midday trip, while people were at work or school. Isuku noticed a coffee stand in the middle of the mall and had Tsuyu stop so he could grab a cup. She watched him get into line as she leaned against a wall to rest. She stared a hole in the boy as he waited in the short line. She felt at peace just wandering around the stores with him. It was strange to her that he brought peace in times of panic and time of calm. She noted his awkwardness and how he seemed to be ordering something that was complicated. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she nearly hit the person for interrupting her peace.

"Tsu, how are you!?" Tenya had been very gentle but his usual stern self showed. Tsuyu spun on her heel to face him. He looked strange in more normal clothes, he had a lot of blue on. Everything was form fitted to his muscular exterior. A Navy shirt with a silver graphic that she couldn't make out contrasted with blue jeans, and silver running shoes.

"Oh, hey, Tenya-chan, I'm alright, What are you doing here?" Tsuyu relaxed from the accidental tension of her friend.

"I'm accompanying Ochako to the establishments in efforts to make her feel better." He proclaimed proudly. "Are you staying out of trouble?" He smirked then went right back to his stern expression. Tsuyu shifted off the wall to stand up straight.

"Oh, You are on a date." Tsuyu said blandly and Tenya turned red. "I've been fine." Tenya's mouth was agape and he wasn't sure of how to respond, which probably lead to the next exchange."

"Fraternization is against school rules." He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose as if resetting his actions and gaining composure.

"You know that only applies on school grounds, right?" Tsuyu tilted her head slightly as if inquisitively. Tenya's expression immediately sunk again as he realized he had been bested. As if on cue to rescue his friend Deku stepped up with his coffee. Tsuyu took a whiff of the smell and noticed two things. One, was the sweet smell of the coffee, the second was the smell of Deku himself. He had a sweet smell to her, but she couldn't place the exact smell it reminded her of.

"Hey, Tenya." He waved with his free hand and joined Tsuyu at her left.

"You are fraternizing too!?" Tenya seemed annoyed and Deku turned red as ever. He took a sip of his coffee to allow either think before he spoke or to allow him to reset. Tsuyu was not sure how to respond. Given that they were just wandering the mall together. "I suppose that is one way to describe it." Asui nodded as Izuku turned crimson.

"TSUYU!" Ochako ran up, practically floating. She wrapped her arms around Asui. she gripped her tight and had her upper arms pinned to her body. Tsuyu wrapped her hands around the girls middle as best as she could. The girl broke her embrace and joined tanya's side.

"Hello, Ochako-chan." She said greeting her. Ochako was decked out in pink and black in her usual stylish way. Tsuyu felt herself grow tired, she looked at Midoriya, "Hey would you mind if i have a sip?" She asked looking at him and smiling. He didn't respond verbally but handed her the drink. And she took a few small sips. It was sweet but good. She tried to note the flavors but ultimately failed because she didn't drink flavored coffee. All eyes were on her, and Ochako and Tenya were visibly questioning a lot in their minds.

"We are gonna go to karaoke tomorrow! Y'all should come too! Come on Tenya we have barely done anything. Bye!" Obviously, The girl was enjoying herself and having fun with the whole occasion.

"Bye." She waited for her friends to get out of hearing before turning to her companion. "You alright Deku?" She noticed he had been very quiet.

"Oh, y-y-yeah. I'm great." He said will smiling still red.

"Why were they suddenly acting weird?" She pondered tapping her finger to the corner of mouth.

"Who knows." Deku took another sip of the coffee and seemed in bliss. Tsuyu could tell that there was something he wasn't letting on, but she didn't try to press for it. The rest of the day went without incident and without anyone else running into them. They didn't purchase a lot and quickly made their way back to the train station once they had made finished the day. As they waited for their trains they sat and chatted.

"You know, I really enjoy being out with you." Deku smiled and leaned back against the back of the bench they were sitting at.

"Me too." Tsuyu said as she reached down to tie her shoes she realized had been uncooperative.

"Can I ask you something?" He seemed deep in thought and curious.

"Sure." Tsuyu sat back and relaxed into the bench.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" He didn't look at her opting to stare at the ceiling, Tsuyu assumed it was to help his confidence. "It felt like the right thing to do." Tsuyu said matter of factly and he smiled.

"Alright, Just to ask. Would you mind doing it again?" He had become more bold, Tsuyu noted. She wasn't going to surrender to his charm easily.

"Not today." She stared blankly at him as he looked slightly defeated. "What about a hug instead?" They both stood up and she wrapped her arms around the boys upper half as he wrapped around the lower half of her. She couldn't help inhaling the scent of his she had already grown fond of. She realized at that moment that he smelled a lot like a sweet jelly of sorts. It was subtle but it was there. Just then, Tsuyu felt lips press against the top of her hair on her head. And she smiled into his shirt not being able to help herself. They released each other's embrace as Tsuyu's train pulled into the station.

"I'll see you tomorrow, My Deku." She cursed herself for saying it like that but she couldn't help it. He grinned back at her.

"Definitely." He agreed. She boarded the train with her bags and the doors closed as the train sped away from him. This train disappeared into the dusky evening as did she with it. 


	5. Chapter 5:The Plan

Hello Everyone,

Thank you all for being so patient with this chapter. I know this is significantly shorter than the rest I have posted. I'm going to try to keep the posting more consistent. I'm sorry for the delay. I will also be posting more stories and trying to update them as well. I will also love the feedback and would love to have everyone reading send me suggestions.

Shout out to The BatPanda, DeltaWing13, dbzgtfan2004, and Omega6047 for the reviews and to the 27 favorites and the 41 Followers this story has. To all of you, Thank you.

* * *

Tsuyu could not stay asleep and had the urge to just be outside. She felt the need for fresh air and to just be outside in the world and the city. She moved quiet as a mouse from her bed to the closet where she threw on a green fleece jacket over her white nightgown. She made her way to the door and did as she loved and found the nearest building more than five stories and climbed the walk using her frog form to the top of the building. She sat on the corner of the roof with her feet dangling off the edge. The air was warmer and dryer tonight as she preferred she could tell from the wind that it would rain tomorrow. To her it was a very pleasant night that she wanted to think with her inner dialogue. She had to have a moment to decide about the course of events of her life.

Her mind wandered to how her life was going and her debates of what she believed to be the best possible scenario as everything had gone differently then she had expected. She hadn't anticipated the emotions that would be along with this or how the people would react. She hadn't even considered what people would think or how they would feel. What if people thought she was using him or if she didn't actually like him and was using him to feel normal. She had to question herself now to figure out the way that the world was working.

She looked out to the city and the lights she had seen the world so many times, but tonight it seemed to have a certain glimmer that she hadn't noticed. The light breeze was cool and cut against her skin. The flags, bags, and other debris hanging onto different objects gently waved in the wind. It was all the same and had been the same before but she thinks that the perspective has changed. Think that life has given a different expression to herself. She was happier for no particular reason. She kept trying to come to the the rationalization of why she felt the way she did but it came as a loss to her. The wind blew again, and Tsuyu's hair wrapped around her head. She quickly pulled it away from her face she turned slightly to her right to allow her hair to flow in the wind away from herself.

Her mind wandered to her Deku and wanted to be with him. She realized at that moment, through the proclamations of her accidental affection. She must have powerful feelings for him, either she had a crush on the boy or she was infatuated because he saved her life. She needed time to think and time to talk. She quickly scaled the building down to her room and she went to her room, picked up her phone and immediately began typing

" **Hey, Midoriya, we need to talk."**

" **Hey What's up? Can't Sleep?"** The concern was cute, she croaked.

" **I can't, but that isn't what I want to talk about. I'm going to text Ochako and tell her I can't make it. I would like to talk to you in privately or semi privately. We have a lot to discuss."** She breathed out heavily. Her nerves were actually getting to her she was feeling her cool self melt away.

" **Sure, Sounds good. Want to do it in the park then?"** She was happy and glad that he was so accepting.

" **How about coffee and I'll have a location in mind?"**

" **Sure, Sounds good. See you then! :)"** She smiled at the emoji and set her phone down next to her bedside. She drifted to sleep pleasantly.


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession

Tsuyu awoke to the normal routine of the day and completed it with little complications. The occasional comment from a parent or the rare interruption from a sibling. As she continued to be completely her chores she still had her mind on another task, telling Deku her feelings. She knew that her usual bluntness would most likely end poorly due to the way that he was, however she lacked the skills to sugarcoat the talk. She didn't want to talk in circles or attempt to force something it was just too much. After completing her routine she had to figure out what she was going to do, she decided to lay back on the bed and think on it. Her eyes and mind grew heavy from all the mental fatigue of the situation and she quickly drifted to sleep.

" _Oh; come on mom, Dad and I were just having fun!" The boy exclaimed at her. "Besides dad wouldn't let me get hurt." His hair went from a deep forest green to a light green at the tips. He had aspects of frog form and his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth like hers._

" _No, your mother is right, I went a little far using too much power to throw you up." The man was silhouetted by the sun his ample muscle and physique was superb. Obviously, wearing a skin tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans with distinct boot like shoes. His hair was messing and reminded her of how much she loved the look. "My sweet, you alright, y-you are straddling like you haven't seen me before? Sorry, I just was trying to show him a good time. I'm sorry." She could here the influx in his voice and the worry. She held so much power over him and she felt so loved in that moment. His happiness fringed on her response._

" _It's alright, I overreacted. I was just worried was all. First kid jitters, I guess." She croaked._

" _It won't happen again." The silhouetted figure put his arms out to her begging for a hug. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and the boy wrapped his arms around her legs._

" _I love you, mom and dad." The boy tugged tightly on their clothes before taking off. The man pulled away and kept one arm draped over her shoulders for the time."_

" _I love you, Asui." He smiled and his white teeth glistened in the light._

" _Even after all these years, you still can't remember it's Tsuyu." She slapped his chest and laughed. "I love you too, Midoriya_."

She jolted up in her bed and saw the clock had only moved an hour from when she was asleep. The dream completely threw her sensibleness to the wind and she was desperately clinging to what was left. She took her time to think and compose herself. Emotions were not her specialty and she was having a hard time realizing herself. She shrugged the entire event off and was thinking of the day post the time. She grabbed a green sweater from the closet and black jeans and made that her outfit for the occasion. She walked out the house and pounded a message into her phone **.**

" **Hey, Deku, ready?"** She quickly finished the message and waited for a few minutes before hearing her phone buzz. She picked up her phone and read the message.

" **Excuse me, Miss Asui, but I have a statement to make."** Tenya had his moments, but at this moment Tsuyu had been annoyed with the boy.

" **What's up, Tenya?"** She aggressively struck her phone waiting for Izuku to respond.

" **You are planning on confessing your feelings for him, are you not?** It was blunt and unapologetic from the man of steel legs himself.

" **Yes, I am."** Tsuyu was glad to just be able to type the phrase out as she was concerned with it previously, now it was normalizing itself in her mind.

" **Good, I'm glad one of you isn't dragging your feet around the issue, however as class representative may I remind you of the rules about person relationships in the classroom. Good luck, something tells me it will be a good day."** She laughed at the Tenya being just Tenya. Trying his hardest to be both her friend and her counselor. She began to feel something she didn't feel a lot: worry. It sank in and she wasn't even sure how. She suddenly began thinking of every scenario that could befall this day. Her phone buzzed at that moment and her whole world became a sideways platform. As scenarios ran through her head, she apprehensively picked up her phone and saw Izuku's name at the top of her phone.

" **Hey, sorry I woke up late I just got out the shower. Be ready in 10 minutes."** She was relieved and let out a sigh. She had a sudden realization that if a delayed text message concerned her so much, should she be doing this? She thought back to the old woman and how she had predicted the whole events as if prophetic. She thought back on all the words the woman had told her. She decided to let the issues iron themselves out as they came or so she hoped. She headed out the door and started towards the train station.

The weather was cold, but it was partially sunny with a lot of clouds spaced throughout the sky. It was beautiful to her, most people on the sidewalk were complaining saying how it was going to rain. She loved rain, so it didn't bother her. She climbed to the platform and waited for the train as everyone had. She boarded and found a seat, fighting sleep and her dreams the whole time. She made it to the train station and waited for the object of her affection.

She waited for him and he did not disappoint. He was dressed in a teal rain jacket, with a similarly colored shirt, blue jeans, and his distinct red shoes. He was also wearing a huge smile. They said their greetings and walked to the coffee shop grabbed a cup and were off.

"So, Where exactly are we headed?" Midoriya smiled while sipping his cup of coffee. There was very little activity on the streets. Most people were at work or home, which didn't both either of them as they walked.

"We are headed for the tallest building in the city." Tsuyu points at the building that stands over all the others by a few stories. Deku looked shocked and confused all wrapped into one.

"Um… W-w-why?" He stammered out while walking briskly to keep up with Tsuyu.

"Being on top of things helps me think, Large buildings, tall trees, basically anything that has height is where i do my best thinking." She taps the side of her mouth while talking seemingly deep in thought.

"Oh… Okay." He keeps walking beside her the trip is rather silent and walks to the top of the that building and find their way to the roof. They both take a seat on the edge. Izuku worried about them potentially falling and hurting himself. "It really is pretty up here, huh?" He smiled at the skyline.

"Yeah," She croaked. "You want to talk?" Her whole idea was very blunt and very calculated. She joined him at looking out to the horizon and admiring the view. The different heights of the building all broke different parts of their sight forming a distinct pattern.

"Yeah, What's up?" His expression changed from a smile to one of concern and intensity. At that moment she lost her train of thought and just fell silent and everything she had thought to say just left her. "May I ask a question?" He seemed to sense the nerves that were fraying her usual blunt and forward demeanor. "Did you bring me here to tell me that we should be friends?" He shifted uncomfortably next to her. She sat there in shock at the way the boy was still remaining calm and completely misreading the situation. "I get if you want to stay friends, It is a lot easier and won't play a big role in our lives." He was so hopelessly rambling she was only catching bits and pieces of the stupidity pouring from his mouth. She leaned to her right and placed her head on his shoulder. He immediately fell silent.

"You know you can be so stupid from time to time." She croaked, she felt his body heat on her cheek and it was comforting to her. "I wouldn't tell you that I wanted to be friends like this, I would tell you that you were cute and needed a girlfriend." She cocked her head back to see that the corner of his eyes had tears forming in them. "You deserve one, more specifically I would like to be that one." She dug deeper into his shoulder with her cheek. "So I'll need a few things. I need a promise you won't hurt me. I need a you to obey a certain set of rules, and I need one pair of sweatpants, one hoodie, and at least two shirts." He smiled as tears ran down his cheeks. She blinked at him, and felt an arm slide around her shoulder and pull her close to him.

"I can handle all that." He smiled from ear to ear. "I just need one thing."

"And that is?" She looked at him puzzled.

"You." He beamed with happiness as a breeze ruffled his hair.

"You are so cheesy and a dork," Tsuyu croaked. "But I guess that's why I like you." The rest of the day went smoothly and was nice to have a moment to rest and relax after an emotional high point. The two spent the rest of the day together and finally split to go home. Tsuyu felt the weight of the confession lift and she was able to sleep better than she had in the last few days.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bet

Hello, Everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and being patient. I'm Shocked at the number of followers this story has gotten and I really appreciate it. I'm also working on other stories and college. So Its crazy. I would like to know what you guys you want so I set up a poll, Please Vote and Check out my other story! Sorry for the Shameless plug!

* * *

"Tsuyu, You are needed in the nurse's office ASAP." Aizawa said in his bland tone. "Return from there when you are done, we have training to get to." His entire body was covered from head to toe in bandages he was struggling to not be muffled by them. Tsuyu stood up and strolled by everyone in class including Deku who was gave her a curious expression attempting to pin down what was going on. She knew exactly what was going on and knew what was to be said. She arrived at the nurses station and knocked on the door waiting for a response to her knock kicked her foot out trying to free herself from the constraints of the uniform. The uniform always felt awkward, it looked nice but it also limited her quirk in a way that just made her body feel awkward as did most clothes. The door slide open to reveal no one being there until she looked down to she the significantly shorter women,

"Glad you came so urgently and didn't keep me waiting." The old woman nodded and smiled at the Frog Girl. "How is everything?"

"Fine." Tsuyu affirmed she shuffled to her left and took a seat in one of the chairs off to the side. ."What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing. Just have you and the boy made it official yet?" Recovery Girl took a look from under her glasses. As she stepped to her desk and sat in her chair, she turned the chair to face Asui. Tsu shuffled uncomfortably in the seat.

"Yes, we have." She said bluntly to the old woman. She crossed her hands in her lap while the old woman sat back. Silence overtook them for a few moments as they both shifted uncomfortably. Finally, Recovery Girl broke the silence.

"Looks like Aizawa and All Might owe me some money." The old woman threw her head back in laughter. "So you are together and dealing with his knuckle head antics. I'm glad its you and not me." Her entire personality shifted and she seemingly became different. "What the plan then? Run off into the sunset together and get married? Wait a long time and finally reveal to the world after you are both heroes and be a celebrity power couple? Be a housewife?"

"I will be no one's housewife." The last had gotten under her skin, she remained composed but she knew that it wasn't long if she asked again. Her blunt expression remained the same luckily. "We aren't planning marriage and we don't know what we will do." She locked eyes with her competitor in battle of wits and seems to be stuck in the way that she wants. She knew there was something deeper in the old woman's question but could not place it.

"What if he hurts himself fighting? What if he dies?" Recovery girl pressed on with the questions as it became an interrogation rather than a conversation.

"Then he has hurt himself and if he dies…" She pauses and she is not sure what to make of what she is thinking at that moment. She struggles to form an exact idea as she has not thought that far ahead. "I don't know." She bows her head remaining respectful to the old woman realizing her game is to get her to think of these things and attempt to understand the situation that she has created for herself.

"It won't be easy." Recovery Girl nodded and looked over her glasses at the girl.

"I know." She again locks eyes with her. "I can handle it." The old woman simply begins to nod.

"I had my doubts." She said still nodding her head. "However, you have cleared them up. Remember what you a few days ago. You'll be fine. Get back to class." With that Tsuyu stands up and let herself out of the door and makes her way back to class.

* * *

Recovery Girl sat at her desk as she did paperwork for the day at the hero academy. She set her things down with a sigh and decided to take her walk of the afternoon. She walked to the tower overlooking the school where she would often meet her partners in crime. She opened the door to see Aizawa fully bandaged in all his glory and All Might Standing triumphantly in his yellow suit and hands on his hips overlooking all of the grounds. She walked to her friends and All Might quite literally deflated to his alter ego, Toshinori.

"What the news?" The now deflated man asked wiping a little blood from his mouth as he asked. Aizawa opened one eye to look at them both from under the bandages obviously trying to hide his investment.

"Well, Aizawa and all involved in the attack will recover fine if that's what you are asking." Recovery Girl Smiled devilishly. "And you both a hundred as promised." Toshinori jumped in the air and Aizawa rolled his eyes reaching into one of his bandages to grab his wallet.

"Sad to see such a promising talent dragged down by someone who has potential but not a lot of brain." Aizawa mumbles from his corner.

"Hey, That boy has nothing but potential." Toshinori fires back. "You have no reason to doubt him. Although, I am worried those two may be moving quickly." He says while grabbing his chin and thinking.

"Oh, Both of you hush it." Recovery Girl nods at both of them. "Aizawa you are annoyed because you lost the bet is all, besides weren't you the one who let him stay because he has potential?" She raises an eyebrow and he simply scoffs at her. Toshinori goes to say something but is cut off by her. "And you are only worried because the kid is your protege and you are afraid he will get distracted from the goal at hand." Recovery Girl crosses her arms in victory now two hundred richer and smiling. "Want to make another bet?"

"What bet?" Toshinori says raising one eyebrow, Aizawa turns to look at her. They both are interested in based off their body language. She smiles at them both.

"How long will it last?" She takes a few steps forward to see out the window and notices the two objects of the bet conversing.

"Sure." Aizawa is the first to speak up. Recovery girl raises her eyebrow in slight surprise. "They will last a week, max 2." Toshinori looks at him with an unreadable expression.

"While I disagree with his time, I do agree they won't last, But I say at the very least a year." Toshinori he rubs his chin and looks off to the ceiling.

"I think it will last." Recovery Girl says still looking out the window.

"Then the terms are set then." Toshinori and ends his hands in in X to shake hands with them both and they all shake hands in a weird triangle that doesn't really work but somehow they make it work. In unison they all say,

"Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Hey everyone, Thank you for being patient! I had to decide where I wanted to go with this story. I will be wrapping this up in the next 4-5 chapters! There will be massive time skips and you'll see what I mean! If anyone wants to pick this up, Id be more than willing to hand over some rights to my work :)

Tsuyu hopped out of bed and to her wardrobe looking to the clothes that sat were hung there and simply trying to decide what was to be worn was going to be a hard decision. She place her pointer finger on her chin in contemplation. She decided that sticking to the earthy tones she usually wore would be best and grabbed a green dress that had black stripes on the side with a ocean blue running down the middle of that. As she finished dressing her phone buzzed with a single notification lighting up the screen for the time being. She smiled at the name on the name on the screen and opened her phone.

" **Good Morning beautiful, are we still good for our date later?"** Tsu could not help but laugh as she respond to him.

" **Yes, How long was it you had to wait to get the confidence to say that?"** She tapped send and felt her stomach flutter as she grabbed her black flats and moved to the door.

" **Only 20 minutes this time, It is getting better the longer we stay together and is just easier as we do more together…"** She stopped reading the rest of the ramble that was seemingly a book. She smiled knowing he meant well with the long message, but he was over explaining. She made a note that it was something that they would work on together. She finally picked up reading the last line. " **Was that too cheesy?"** She croaked, with her laughed as she wandered down to the station to meet him on the other side of town.

" **The second half was a little out of character for you, Phrasing was strange. But I think it was the right amount of cheese."** She kept pace as she typed and found her way to the platform. She wondered if she fell asleep if she would have a vision again. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she boarded her train for the destination a small stop that Deku had decided on he was being tight lipped about her their destination. Tsuyu was settling in to the routine of getting her morning text messages from him that always finished with beautiful.

" **I was trying to be smooth. I talked to Tenya about it, he said it was supposed to be a thing couples did."** She stared at her phone as if trying to burn a hole through it. She was afraid that this would happen. She knew that it was possible that he would try to be something he wasn't just to impress her or keep her interested. She simply took a moment to look around and decided, as she usually did to be blunt. She boarded the train as and took a seat next to the door. As she typed her response to him.

" **I decided to started dating you for you. I'm not looking for someone else. Just be yourself. Please, Don't Change."** She hit send and left that at that hoping that it got the message across. She laid her head back against the glass as she stared at the ceiling, no daydreams came, but sleep certainly did. She awoke with a jolt as the world seemed to come to a raging awareness of her surroundings and life. She stood up and looked to see that she wasn't actually at her stop because the destination was different than usual. Before she had realized it, she had lost her seat to someone. She stood and waited for her stop as she slightly seethed at the individual, but quickly let it go. The train had made it stop and she was let off to a smiling Izuku. She let her long fingers and hand into a wave at him.

"Hey, Tsu." He smiled and held his arm out for her to grab onto. They had tried holding hands but it was strange with to her because of her hands so they settled on this with Deku's insistence of some form of affectionate display. She came to appreciate it as she liked his want to display how he felt. She chuckled to herself, coming out something similar to a set of high croaks. "What are you laughing at?" He asked inquisitively as they walked with him leading the way.

"Sorry, I just thought how you always put your heart on display for everyone to see. I just really appreciate it. It's cute." His face was crimson with a simple compliment. He smiled trying to not beam with happiness. They continued to walk in silence until they both reached a park and Tsuyu looked around at some of the trees noting how tall they were. The ground didn't have many small plants and very little grass. This part of the park was very old and was remaining for the portion of nature that the city had not claimed.

"This part of the city is the oldest." Deku spoke proudly, "it was untouched by people and eventually the city claimed it as a huge park with walking trails and a pond those are all man-made." He smiled, his nervousness still very evident. "Th-The pond has att-attracted all kinds of life to the park, birds, a few deer, frogs-" He immediately stopped as if he had a huge realization. "I'm so sorry, that probably super offensive, I really didn't-" They stopped on a dime. She took her pointer finger and pressed it to his lips to stop his rambling rant.

"I like frogs." She smiled at him trying to calm his nerves. "Thank you, for being thoughtful about what might be uncomfortable for me, but seriously it doesn't bother me at all." He smiled, and sighed. She removed her finger and they simply shared a stare of understanding and continued walking. They eventually reached their destination where there was a picnic basket with a blanket laid out next to it overlooking that pond he was talking about earlier although it was much larger than a pond. He obviously had gotten there much earlier to look set everything up.

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku declared as a yellow sleeping bag rolled out from under a bush. A purple hair kid walked hunched over looking at them both and smiled at them. This had her very confused as it was uncharacteristic for Aizawa to help and for Izuku to ask for help. Seemingly reading her mind again, Deku explained. "I came by and was setting up when Aizawa and Shinso were training and Aizawa asked if i had a plan for ants or animals or other people coming to take the food in the picnic basket. I said that I would carry it with me and he said that it would spoil the surprise, so I asked that he would look after it and I would owe him a favor." He finished with a motion to a very indifferent looking Aizawa.

"Speaking of favors, Spar with Shinso and I'll call us even. No powers just had to hand on the other side of the pond for now." He gave as a command seemingly wanting to remain unquestioned. Deku simply looked at Tsuyu who nodded. His arm slipped away and she immediately missed his touch. He and shinso walked slowly around the edge of the pond, probably more for shinso's sake more than Izuku's. She looked around able to take a minute to observe her surroundings. The pond has grass running up to the edge a few meters between the water and the scrub line. There was small bushes with a few openings around the trees were all beyond that wall. It was a beautiful scene, She could tell that a lot of planning had gone into making the pond and to the choice of location. "Now, I can talk freely." Suddenly the yellow bag appear next to her looking up to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tsuyu looked at the bag at her feet trying to discern his meaning.

"Life." He simply said, as the bag shuffled with his movement. "You and Izuku."

"Elaborate, please." Tsuyu said tapping her finger to the corner of her mouth.

"Warning, mainly. I'm not trying to drive a wedge in between you, rather hope you do work out, however my pessimism won't allow me to believe in you both. So, I offer this. If either of you fall behind in your studies, I won't hesitate to expel either of you." He remains indifferent throughout his whole talk.

"You won't." Tsuyu says with a simply confidence. Aizawa responds with a puzzled look waiting for an answer. They both watch as Shinso and Izuku keep going back and forth with their fight. "You want to see us succeed even with your cold personality at times, its easy to tell you care deeply."

"How did you deduce that?" He says smiling with excitement.

"Simple, We are similar. Both try hard to keep a level head but ultimately we are human and have human emotions." His smile widens and just chuckles.

"Seems like I've been found out." He shuffles in the bag. "And to think I bet against you two." He huffed and sat up in the bag. "Enough." He proclaimed as both Izuku and Shinso seperated and bowed. They started walking back towards them both. "I wish to see you both succeed, but the expulsion is not a hollow threat. Keep up the dream you both share. Become Heroes." Tsuyu simply nodded. The boys figures grew closer and there was a silent acceptance between both teacher and student, when Deku and Shinso finally made it back The bag simply looked up at them and started inching away with Shinso in tow.

"Well, that was weird." Deku said his index finger curling covering his mouth with his finger.

"A little, but we are all a little weird. Shall we?" Tsuyu holds her hand to motion to the picnic.

"Y-Yeah." Deku suddenly blushed. "I-I', Uh, Kinda starving." He nervously chuckled. They sat down making small talk and eating the little things that had been made by Midoriya. It was a peaceful date with a very weird start. The sun started to go down and as the sun started to kiss the horizon the sky turned a bright orange as it fade to a pinkish red. The frogs started to croak as the grasshoppers made their song known. It was a beautiful night. Deku leaned back and started looking up at the sky. He stared into the sky without any particular object capturing his vision. Tsuyu made herself comfortable by laying her head on his shoulder, her arm crossing his chest, and finally wrapping her leg around his.

"This is great." He said with a very content voice. "I was really worried, but this is perfect." Tsuyu shifted to look up at him.

"Well, almost perfect." She smiled, he looked down and she took her chance and leapt up to have their lips connected. It was sloppy and not proper by any means. But it was both their first kiss after all, They both had their flaws they could work on, but this was a special moment. Deku finally snapped out of the trance he was in and pulled her onto him laying on top of him. He kissed her gently and they pulled away. "Now, it is perfect." He once unobstructed vision was now filled with Tsuyu and her hair hung around they both. She leaned down and snatched another quick kiss. Tsuyu crossed her arms on his chest getting comfortable. They laid like that for at least and hour stealing kisses from time to time until the sky finally filled with stars. This was their cue to leave They packed up their things and started to leave. She grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his left shoulder as they walked. They made their way to the train station and relaxed a bit as they waited for each of their trains. The train rolled into the station. Tsuyu put her arms around Deku's neck and went to kiss him. He tried to say something as she placed her lips onto his. He lost all composure and after she released his lips. There was a moment that he squeaked out.

"Tiramisu." He was blushing hard. She laughed out loud at him as she tried to make sense of what was going. Her laughed turned to croaks she rasped out.

"What?" He blushed harder.

"I'm not even sure." He looked away. She nuzzled his neck and she got him to look at her and she kissed again.

"Let's do that again. Ribbit." She smiled as she let go of him and turned to her train.

"G-G-Good night, Tsu." He called after her. Waving his hand. Once she was on the train she returned the wave.

"Good night, my Deku."


End file.
